


kinship

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [97]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Claire surprises Jamie in a very unexpected way on their wedding night.





	kinship

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/178982776685/how-would-jamie-react-if-he-saw-on-their-wedding) on tumblr

“Fair’s fair.” Jamie’s eyes narrowed at his new wife, gaze locked on hers. Standing naked and unafraid. Sharing himself with her.

She tilted her chin a bit higher, opened the drawstring at the neck of her shift, and took a deep breath. He watched the fabric slide silently to the floor.

He had expected she would be beautiful – full and round in every place he had hoped, if the paintings he had seen in Paris could be believed. His fingers itched to trace lines upon her skin, to see if it was as soft as he had dreamed.

But he didn’t expect her to turn around. Not that he wouldn’t mind a full view of that round –

His heart stopped.

For her back was a web of scars. Horizontal, vertical, diagonal furrows in her flesh. Thin and thick. Deep and shallow.

“I told you my parents died in…in a carriage accident.” Her voice was flat; far away. “But I didn’t tell you that I was in the carriage with them.”

Jamie lifted his hands, but they dropped uselessly at his side. For at this moment, thousands of things – shards of memory, figments of feeling, strands of disconnected, disjointed thoughts – fell into place.

Her hands crossed, cupping her shoulders. Drawing inward.

Softly, gently he covered her hands with his. Squeezed them. Silently thanking her for sharing this secret part of herself.

She shivered as the pads of his fingers trailed down her sides. Traced the path of a particularly angry scar, slashed across her spine. Cupped her hips, as he brought his front to her back. Kissed her shoulderblade, right at the top of one wide welt. Protecting her from the world.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, hot in her ear. “I never would have asked ye to show me, without ye being ready first.”

He pressed his nose into her hair; she signed deeply against his chest.

“It’s all right. I – I trust you. I know you would understand.”

“Aye,” his voice cracked.

She lowered her hands to cross her belly, threading her fingers through his hands, now anchored on her hips.

The pulse in her temple fluttered against his lips.

He waited for her.

And finally she turned to look at him. Still holding his hands tight.

“I know they’re there, but I’ve never seen them. Have you ever seen yours?”

“No. I didna want to.” His thumb stroked her right hand – and the ring he had had made for her.

“I didn’t want to, either. I’ve never liked showing them to anyone.”

Christ, he could get lost in her eyes. “Thank ye for showing me,” he whispered. Knowing it for the gift that it was.

“You set a good example for me.” She swallowed. “It – it doesn’t make you want me any less, does it?”

He looked down his front, then looked back to her, smirking. “You tell me, lass.”

She lifted her chin, then. Eyes fierce and defiant. “How do I know you wouldn’t react the same way to any naked woman? Surely you’ve seen one before.”

He stepped forward; there was barely any space between them now.

“I have – but not one so close.”

Now it was her turn to smirk – but she yelped in surprise as he bent to pick her up, arms strong beneath her thighs, eyes perfectly level with hers.

“And not one that’s mine.”

He saw the tears well, but couldn’t ask what was wrong – for her kiss had stolen his breath. 


End file.
